Dyskusja użytkownika:JackyDelRey
Witaj, Mariaah67, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule User blog comment:Przemek9514/Total Drama : Musical Adventures. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 22:48, cze 15, 2011 Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine are safe (in 1st and 2nd episode).You can vote on Kelsey/Vicky/Leanne/Billy/Alex/Madison/Ken/Samantha/Blanca/Russel/Katie.You can vote by 2,5 hours ! join http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chloe22/Total_Drama_Around_With_Pop_Star Hey! How are you? I haven't talked to you yet! This is the 1st time!!! Eeeeee!!!!! Where r u from? I'm from Uk, London. Gwenny*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 20:15, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) ok you have extra 20 minutes to do a photo 20 minutes is okay do you want 30 minutes ? where you live ? ok i wait hello do you wanna be in alliance ? katie and alex want eliminate you.You should be in finale ! Do you wanna be a friend ? ok, but who are you? leave your signiture people !! -.- -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 21:18, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) excuse you can suggest to your friends through this contest http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 THANKS- Chloe22 ok Sure, but you can do by yourself too :) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 23:14, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? CAN YOU TEACH ME DRAWING AS GREAT AS YOU DID IN CH.9, with Sara Bareilles??? PLZ!!!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:24, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) hello this is przenek9514.We have extra challange.You can do a group photo (all 17 ''old contestants and new contestant linda).the photo must look like a group photo from tdi/tda/tdwt.look on cavi's photo with cast from total drama danger.It would be grate if place of photo is island.For the winner photo is grate prize!the place in final 7 Are you interested ? hi mariah ! are you going to do extra challange ? (do a group photo).The price fot he best pic is place in fnal 4.(Cavi must do it or she will be eliminated). i guess so, but im not sure yet, because im not that good of a artist yet im still learning, you know? but i guess ima try it-Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 08:30, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) btw leave ur signature ok.are you going to do a extra challange ?Przemek9514 17:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Results in 47 minutes !Przemek9514 18:44, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nice photo but you must upload tomorrow because tomorrow will be results of special challange Y did you vote me I thoght we wer friends-Jarrod777 Hi Mariah ! Tomorrow will be results of group photo.You must upload it tomorrow !Przemek9514 19:06, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi mariah you must upload tomorrow send a group photo.did you do a new contestants ?Przemek9514 20:19, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Did you do a new contestants on group photo :)Przemek9514 20:29, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 PHOTO OF DJ ok...Can you send me a group photo (status - at the moment) Przemek9514 20:34, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 remember that tomorrow are results so you must tomorrow upload it or you automaticaly loose :( Przemek9514 20:47, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 monique is doing too ....if you haven't time don't do a dj challange if you and mon will upload this pic tomorrow the winner will win a ticket to final 4 and the runner up will win invacibility I live in Poland.We have 23:05pm.(If you want you have 20 hours to upload photo.Where are you live ?Przemek9514 21:06, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 11:10pm monique had done tha challange we are waiting on you good work :) Did you choose the place where will be contestants ? Przemek9514 21:49, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 sorrry but no because she do it herself -Premek perfect Really nice :D But I think that the background is a little too simple ;P But it's still awsome! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 09:19, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can help you,but I don't know what I must do.Przemek9514 18:46, cze 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 SURE! I like it :).Send me a link to your show and I will do it for you :) Przemek9514 18:56, cze 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 IF YOU want i can help you with this fiction but i am waiting on 1st ep XD Przemek9514 20:48, cze 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 We're friends right so can I please be the fourth member of your band coz Kelsey + Mariah = Friends!? Please? C&D4ever xx 06:17, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! We've got voting! You can vote on me or Johan (eventually Katie), but please don't vote on me ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:44, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh! My! thx thx thx thx thx thx thx thx thx thx!!!!!!!!!! 8DDD Graciac!! ;) hi mariah don't be angry on me we werent waiting on you becuse you were safe in this episode,be easy we will wait on you tomorrow on pic from 1st part of finale.-przemek hi mariah! better wait who will be in final beause on pic where you must be a winner you must look like winner and second finalist as runner_up but on pic where you must look like runner-up the cond finalist must look like winner. WOW! You're really pretty :) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:52, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) in poland we have 0:15am XD Do you wanna be a contestant in the next season TOTAL DRAMA : HEROES VS Villains.I have a questuon will you do a group photo ? i know we havent a cast but tomorrow on sunday we will have.if you do it you will get price GOLD TICKET its special ticket for example if loose challange you must say gold ticket and you are (second) winner of challange or at ceremony you got most votes and you must say gold ticket and all votes will be deleted.but remember you can use gold ticket twice hmm i could join but im still gonna think about the golden ticket (group photo) though, leave ur signature btw -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 22:25, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you play football too??? That's awesome!!! I play football, in my school, I am a co-leader and goalkeeper. My best friend Anna is the leader. She is very good at football!!! And you can't imagine how many times, when we play Boys.VS.Girls, the boys had hit me with the ball. But they hardly goal to me...We are playing football in the basketball court, and one time, that I hit the ball with the leg, the ball went to the basket of the other team!!!! Lol....Good times, now I'm going Secondary school, and I have lost all my friends, except for one boy, and one girl.... :(G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 10:54, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Challange: You must do 2 photos.On first Ania must look like Winner and Mariah as runner-up.On second photo Mariah must look like winner and Ania as runner-up.The contestant with the best photos will be '''THE WINNER OF SHOW.On Vulcano background.Przemek9514 16:53, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 but remember that on every pic must be Ania and Mariah Przemek9514 17:59, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Wow! One time I was doing my work to 3:30 am xD In Poland there's 11:51 am ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 09:51, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but there's new season! did you know, that you're co-host of this season? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 09:59, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) my congratulations you deserve it tomorrow will start new season and you will can start do a group photo.it will be great season because all winners are host of this season - przemek MY CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE HUGE ARTIST !!!Przemek9514 23:17, lip 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Mariah ! We have full cast.You can start now do a group photo (16 contestants + 3 hosts - rachel,dora,mariah - the hosts must wear golden t-shirts,)Good WorkPrzemek9514 12:34, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hello, sorry I was eliminated in the contest where you send forth, tell me what programyou use to take pictures and how it works please? so next time I'll be good and will remain in play - Chloe22 Team Heroes is voting.You can vote on Maryvette/Monique/Mandi/Mike/Amy/Samantha/Vicky hi mariah ! did you start group photo ? if yes can you send me it what you did at the moment ? hi mariah ! we have tie in voting.you must vote on vicky or mike byePrzemek9514 19:07, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Participate http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Crafts easy mariah you have 2 hours to do it.Do it or you know you will be eliminated if you wont do it :( Przemek9514 16:08, lip 10, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey! We've got voting. Can you vote with me and Przemek on Alexia? Please? n.n ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:34, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoah! I feel sorry that you can't stay at the game! :( What happend? If you don't want to talk about it it's ok ;) I can understand it. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:15, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) you can start do a pic from finale challangePrzemek9514 21:30, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Mariah! Do you think that clara look like detective ? i think that noPrzemek9514 21:52, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 MARIAH YOU ARE NOMINATED IN http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/PTP_wiki_AWARDS! -Przemek9514 21:30, lip 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 PTP WIKI AWARDS IN 1 HOUR !!! CEREMONY WILL BE ON CHAT !!!! GO ON CHAT !!!! :)Przemek9514 18:03, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok wont to chat?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 02:05, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) ok I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 02:12, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Aramina120 changed your name on "F*ckMe",but I changed it Przemek9514 14:37, sie 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Mariah ! Do you want join to my new camp ? Star of the Music.It is camp where you must do photos and wirte your own songs ! I think that you will have time ! Episodes will be on every Fridays (1 episode = 1 week)Przemek9514 15:18, sie 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey Mariah! You have a very nice photo of envy you. I WILL go to confession! 8D Can you do it here's a picture? Jennifer Lopez 08:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!! KISSES FROM POLAND ^^ :)Przemek9514 19:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Mariah,how are you ? Its nice that you visited my Wikia today :) all the best Przemek9514 19:42, lip 3, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Mariah,how are you ? :) Przemek9514 11:09, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 hello,how are you,it would be very nice if you will answer me :) Przemek9514 19:06, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 hahaha hi Mariah :D ,I only asked How Are You ? :) Przemek9514 13:36, lip 6, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514